


Pillow Talk and Pet Names

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Series: Moments of You and I [23]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 09:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13521717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: Leaning in, he blew into Joshua’s ear. “Wake up Shua cat.” It was a cute nickname though. Especially since Joshua’s eyes had a curve to them that make them look cat-like. Even his lips had that little curl at the end. Jeonghan’s personal kitty.





	Pillow Talk and Pet Names

“Shua cat,” Jeonghan mumbled. He reached out to pet Shua’s ears but all he felt was Joshua’s soft hair. No ears? He opened his eyes blearily. His cute boyfriend was asleep, snoring lightly into his pillow, the sun peeking through their blinds.

His boyfriend was human. Not a cat. Why on Earth did he call Shua a cat? Ah. His dream. Shua had cute soft cat ears in his dream, and a tail that Jeonghan teased, making Joshua whine and meow. Chuckling, Jeonghan pet Joshua gently. Joshua had been a sexy kitten human in his dream. No wonder.

Leaning in, he blew into Joshua’s ear. “Wake up Shua cat.” It was a cute nickname though. Especially since Joshua’s eyes had a curve to them that make them look cat-like. Even his lips had that little curl at the end. Jeonghan’s personal kitty.

Joshua groaned, rolling away a bit.

“Come on now Shua cat.” Jeonghan nuzzled him, dragging his nose down Joshua’s cheek, kissing it before going back to whisper in his ear. “Shua~. Shua cat~.”

“What,” Joshua mumbled. “It’s too early Jeonghannie.” He curled into Jeonghan as Jeonghan wrapped his arms around him, pulling him in until they were chest to chest and Joshua’s head was against Jeonghan’s shoulder.

Jeonghan laughed, huffing a bit. “It’s never too early to spend time with me Shua cat.”

Whining, Joshua clumsily smacked him on the butt. His arms were hanging limply around Jeonghan so he had a perfect chance. “Why are you calling me Shua cat? It’s too early for teasing.”

“I had a dream,” Jeonghan said, kissing Joshua on the head. “You were sexy kitten human. So, I just woke up and called you Shua cat. Now I find it cute. So that’s your new pet name. You’re my Shua cat.”

“You have weird dreams,” Joshua moaned softly, too tired to protest the cute nickname. “If I’m your cat you have to let me sleep, feed me when I’m hungry and take care of me. Or else I’ll scratch you.”

That drew a surprised laugh from Jeonghan. “So you’re a spoiled kitty?”

“Yea,” Joshua whispered. “Call me Shua cat and I’ll be demanding. Got a problem with it Jeonghannie?”

“Nope.” Jeonghan kissed him once more on the head, hands gently kneading Joshua’s hips. “I’ll take good care of my Shua cat. Don’t worry your pretty little head.”

“Now shut up and let me sleep,” Joshua whined.

Jeonghan hugged him close, humming softly. Later on, Joshua would blush and protest the new pet name, even going so far to no doubt hit Jeonghan a few times. But until he woke up all the way, Jeonghan could call him Shua cat and cuddle.

 


End file.
